Races
There are ten races in the Rekalegelem world. They are: -'Ratmen' or Kuvblgash - Hamster-like humanoids that inhabit valleys and plainlands. Their racial weapon is the sword. Their language is Kuvbl-jwetr (Ratmen-language). Their most common soldier is the footman - a balanced soldier. Their strength is in numbers. -'Reptillians' or Ghaarawar - Reptile-like humnoids that live in swamps. Their racial weapon is the axe. Their language is Reptillian, a primitive language. Their most common soldier is the hatchling brute, a medium-armored axe-wielder. They can regenerate quicker than other races. -'Pigmen' or Zaka'Zaar - Pig-like humanoids that can be found in valleys and pastures. Their racial weapon is the mace. Their language is Yzwaaer language and it's primary dialect is the original dialect. Their basic soldier is the macepig, a leather-armoured mace-wielder. They are resistant to some diseases and are the most clean race. -'Klezrenivs' - Primitive humanoids related to pigmen that live in mountains. Their racial weapon is the club. They don't have languages, but they express their emotions through various sounds. Their most common soldier is the clubman - a low-armoured clubwielder. They are more resistant to diseases than Pigmen. -'Latsepi' - Bird-like humanoids that inhabit various biomes, most notably jungles. Their racial weapon is the knife. They speak Latsepi language. They have two basic units - one is the knifeweilder, who battles with knights and is medium-armored and the other is the knifethrower, a low-armored knife-thrower. They can rarely fly. -'Boucks' - Bear-like creatures that live in deserts. Their racial weapons are daggers. They speak the Bouck language. Their primary unit is the assassin, a stealthy, low-armored warrior. They are stealthy and little. -'Ikvondoki' - Rabbit-like creatures related to Boucks that can be found in Jungles. Their racial weapons are bows. They speak the Windforest language. Their primary soldier is the bowman, a low-armoured bow-wielder. They are the second in numbers. -'Maijdivs' - Primitive monkey-like creatures that live in jungles. They don't have racial weapons and mostly fight unarmed. They use the Maijdiv sign language. Their basic unit is the brawler, an unarmed, light-armored unit. -'Skveldivs' - Tall, usually very thin humanoids that are very intelligent and don't have any muscles. They adapted to various biomes. Their racial weapon is the Skveldiv cleaver - a large cleaver with two types. They speak the "rune" language. Their basic unit is the cleaver 1 wielder, a wielder of a type-1 cleaver. They are physically weak, but their inventions provide great protection, as they are unble to wear heavy armor. -'Skveldileb' - A race of robotic servants serving Skveldivs. Their racial weapon is the javelin. They also speak the Skveldiv rune language. Their basic soldier is the spearthrower, a spear-thrower. They don't regenerate, but can be fixed and are hard to destroy. Scrapped races -'Humans '- They were originally planned as settlers and a sea-based race. Their racial weapon was the sword. Along with the old ratmen, they were transformed into the Kuvblgash. -'Wood elves' - They were planned to give some of their land to the human expedition. They were originally going to be a nature-based race and their racial weapon would be the sword. Some of their elements were given to the Ikvondoki. -'Dark elves' - The rivals of Wood elves. They were a cave-based race with a language, unlike the Klezrtenivs of today. Their racial weapon would be the crossbow. Some of their elements were given to the today's Klezrenivs. -'Old ratmen' - They were originally planned as an "evil" faction. Unlike the today's ratmen, they had no second name and were based of a stereotypical anthromorphic rat. Their racial weapon would be the mace. Along with humans, they were transformed into the Kuvblgash. -'Klezren devils' - The original inhabitants of Klezren. They were a human-like race with horns, hooves and tails. Their racial weapon was unknown. They were scrapped because they were "too evil". -'Witch people' - A race with half-human, half-devil blood. They were more like humans, didn't have hooves and tails and had smaller horns. Their racial weapon was also unknown. Trivia *The word "Bouck" sounds very similar to the (south?) slavic word "bauk" - a creature in serbian mythiology. Bauk is also described as a bear-like creature. *The Skveldileb race is based on the flatwoods monster.